borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Should I ditch my Sentinal? If so, what for?
Its stats are as followed: Damage: 98 Accuracy: 90.3 Rire Rate: 7.7 It also has no other modifcations other than the usual quick reload speed which is set at +13%. Im asking this question as the Borderlands wiki burst rifle section said that If my gun had lower than 10 fire rate it should be avoided. Im level 27 & I have 2 points in Rolands Assault Rifle Skill. So... Will my gun do? Or should I be looking for a better gun in my class range?A LB Gamer 04:07, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Could you please provide a link to that advice within the wiki? It sounds questionable. The Sentinel can be a reasonable combat rifle to use at the point in the game that it is acquired, particularly on your first playthrough, though you'll certainly find more effective combat rifles later. Whether you discard this weapon immediately or not depends entirely on what else you have in your inventory. You certainly should be looking for a better weapon-- it's not a keeper, particularly lacking an accessory (Deathly or Corrosive or to a lesser extent Intense are nice ones). The main wiki page does a reasonable job of describing this weapon's shortcomings. Dämmerung 04:33, September 15, 2011 (UTC) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Combat_Rifle . A LB Gamer 04:49, September 15, 2011 (UTC) More info. Im currently using it as my sniper rifle as its base accuracy is very high thus allowing me to score easy crits even while hip fireing. I do notice a small jump in difficulty of use when Im fireing from far away & I have yet to try using it at extream ranges. So its still hard to figure out if I should be dropping it for a different rifle, mainly one with very low damage at just 59(its low leveled) though proper fire rate of 13.0.A LB Gamer 04:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) There are no strict MOs regarding whether one should accept or reject a weapon - if you have a better weapon, then by all means use it (and by better I don't necessarily mean higher stats, but more suited to your playstyle, e.g. I use sniper rifles with extremely low fire rates; and SMGs with shit stats but good elementals. That said, if you are willing to devote arbitrarily large amounts of time to farming various areas for weapons, then don't let The Sentinel stop you. But he will be watching. 08:16, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Around level 27, you just use the best you can find. My experience is that: #At these levels, the rarity of Combat Rifles/Support Machine Guns make it exceedingly hard to find good ones. The over abundance of SMGs make finding good ones easier; Furthermore, SMGs can cover an entire range of accuracy ratings, making good weapons accross all ranges (up to 95% on Hyperion ). #I have spent countless hours trying to use CRs with Roland, and my conclusion is that it just doesn't work: Roland was not designed with subtlety or accuracy in mind. Shotguns/Smgs/Support Machine Guns: Anything that can incapacitate the enemies under the pressure of the bullets. These are the (standard) weapons that work best with Roland. happypal (talk • ) 08:54, September 15, 2011 (UTC) As mentioned, it depends on what you like to use. If you like useing burst rifles with Roland, then you will most likely find Dahl rifles with higher damage and rate of fire stats (especially Desert verieties). Personally, i like support machine guns with a fire rate of at least 8.8 or higher. -- 23:13, September 15, 2011 (UTC)